Camp Rock Pranks Rock
by TheBlackStar
Summary: Mitchie gets pranked on her first day of her third year at Camp Rock. Who pranked her and are there going to be more pranks. A bit of Smitchie and Nate/Dana.


**This is my first story I have been working on it for a while. I might not go further than this.**

**I do not own Camp Rock.**

Shane's 3rd Person POV

As Shane's car pulled up to camp rock he heard a faint but distinguishable rustling from the near by bushes. Thinking it was some campers conjuring up secret pranks he carried on and turned to the car. He then saw Mitchie come out and could not resist the urge to kiss her. So he went in as he was kissing her he heard a faint gagging noise again coming from the bushes.

He then went to sign in and find his cabin hoping he would know someone in his cabin. To his luck both of the other members of connect three are in his cabin and some one else named Broady. As he was unpacking he wondered where Nate and Jason were. Because they were not here he took the chance to get to know Broady better.

"Hey Broady is this your first time coming to camp here" said Shane

"Yeah. So you wanna give me the low down on this place," said Broady. "Sure I'll show you around," said Shane. " Follow me. So where should we start". You could hear the awkwardness in Shane's voice rip through the air. "Um food". " Haha sure we'll start with the mess hall that's where we eat the food and then the kitchen" "yes" " you really like your food don't you". " Of course"

They are now in the mess hall " so who are the people I should know" " well there's Mitchie, my girlfriend (he gives a glare to Broady. Broady puts his hands up in defence) Caitlyn, Tess, Nate, Jason, Dana. She's in camp star and is also Nate's girlfriend "(naming them off as he goes. But doesn't forget to scare him. He thinks its funny when Broady looks scared) " hey I don't really want a relationship " " well there is a lot more in the camp but you'll find out about them later " Broady then gets up on the tables and slide across the surface singing "Food food fooood" Shane laughs at his new cabin buddy.

They then move on to the kitchen. Shane enters first with his still singing roommate following close behind. As soon as they get in the room Broady runs to the fridge to investigate. As Broady searches the fridge he hears a loud scream. He instantly pulls out a bottle of mustard out of the fridge. Shane forms a worried look on his face. "Come on" Broady says with a little reluctance in his voice.

As Shane enters the room the look on his face clearly represents what he feels inside. His jaw hits the ground because sitting in front of him on her bed was a Mitchie covered in fish guts. "mm mm Mitchie what happened" Shane says as the words stumble out of his mouth.

"Do you really want to know? Because I don't even know." she replied losing confidence towards the end of the sentences. "Um shouldn't we try to get it out of your hair" Shane said

"Alright move away I will get it out. But first we need a bucket" Tess said as she snapped her fingers at Shane to get a bucket.

He hastily went to the caretaker's shed to see if there was a bucket. To his luck tucked away in a far corner of the shed was a seemingly new bucket.

He ran back to the cabin and found a pile of fish guts. "Urrrg. That's just gross." Says Shane. "In." Tess said not even looking at Shane. "What?" replied Shane looking utterly confused. "Put it in the bucket" said Tess now facing Shane and glaring.

"Okay. But where is Mitchie" Shane asked all the while picking up the fish guts. "She's having a shower. Are you done yet?" Tess said the last part with a sigh. "Yes. What do I with this?" He answered/asked. "Put in the trash" Tess said walking into the bathroom with a towel. "Okay I'll go now," said Shane trying to see if she would pay attention. "Whatever" Tess replied.

Shane then made a hasty exit. Running as fast as he could because the fish smelt rotten. As he ran he saw a glimpse of Nate and Jason. He went to the bins at the back of the kitchen and dumped the fish guts in the bin. He ran as fast as he could. He went past the shed and chucked the bucket to the caretaker.

"You might want to clean the bucket" The caretaker then sniffs the bucket and makes a face. "Yeah you're right." "Bye"

He then came to where Nate and Jason were standing in an almost silent atmosphere. I finally said what I wanted to say a few moments ago. "So what happened? Why are you so late?"

"Well we had a bit of a problem with a car and a short cut" Nate replied putting air quotes around short cut. Jason then said " hey" Nate and Shane laughed. But then Shane remembered what had happened. "Sounds like we both have stories to tell. Lets go to opening night bonfire." Shane said "Sure" said Jason and Nate at the same time.

They all told their stories of what had happened that day. Nate and Jason's car had broken down and they had to walk all the way to camp.

That day then ended on a low note. Nothing eventful happened after the encounter with Nate and Jason.


End file.
